The Oldest Traveler
by RaYlAnE98
Summary: A creature that is the third oldest being that is still alive. Has decided to record most if not all of his adventures. He has travelled across many alternate dimensions that some only know them as anime or video games, but he has seen them all as reality. Though he may be the most powerful being in existence, he doesn't like to show it. Like many he desires entertainment.


Hi my name is Professor Salohcin. Throughout my existance ( about one quadrillion years now ) I have been known by many names. The only names that I care to be called are the names of my three personalities. One of which I am writing this now as. With this personality I have been known as a teacher (explains the Professor in my name), until a little while ago (10 or so thousands of years) I was the smartest of my three personalities. Nicholas is as you would say a ladies man. He is more of a lover not a fighter. Finally is X, now known as Nick, the final personallity. He was a very violent person. Lets put it like this, myself with the intelligence could be described as a mage, Nicholas the dashing rogue, and finally Nick the warrior. Our physical build is the same; 6 feet tall, male, slight muscle tone, I don't really know how to describe the shape of my hair, as well as a giant X shape skar my chest. Now this is where our physical appearrance differs. I have a dark pink hair color and pitch black eyes. Nicholas has a white hair color and saphire blue eyes. Nick has the same eye color as me but his hair color is that very same black color. Nick is actually the original personallity and physical appearance. Now remember I said Nick not X, because X was simply a berzerker/mass murderer. X turned into Nick when he finally transformed into who he was originally created to be. Meaning he basically unlocked the doors seperating his personallities, but he decided to keep Nicholas and myself around. {Personallity switch to Nick} Okay lets talk about who and why I was created. To answer the question of who you will need to know that the world or alternate demension of that world is actually apart of the last realm out of 10 realms. These realms were split into two groups good and evil, the evil realms were believe it or not labeled evil because their creators chose not to learn how to create man, as in males, but due to this they were considered stronger. there were two creators to each realm, a god and a devil, that actually considered each other as close siblings. The creators of the strongest realm in each group had control of heaven and hell, reason being because heaven and hell are linked across all 5 realms of each group. That adds up to a total of 20 creators, only 6 were originally male. they were the creators of the realms ranked 5, 4, and 3 in the good realms. It didn't take long before the creators of realms 3 and 4 changed themselves with their creator magic into females. Leaving only two creators as males, they were considered the weakest creators with the weakest realm. They were my creators and I was their first creation. Surprisingly to me it literally took 1 day for them to think me up, and that was also the same day that all of the creators finally decided to start playing around and actually start making stuff within their realms. Another surprise to well everyone was that somehow the weakest creators were in control of the good realm's heaven and hell. In some religions Lucifer was the first fallen angel and created hell, well close but not really wht happened. True Lucifer was the first fallen angel but he did not create hell. Satan, the devil creator of well my realm, allowed himself to be overthrown and banished from hell. So, on to the other question why. Well honestly I myself do not fully know or comprehend the reason why I was created. At one point in time I thought it was to prove that males were not as weak as all the other creators thought, but now I have no clue. I've gone through 18 reincarnations to get or acquire all the powers my parents (for lack of a better term) destined me to have. On my 18th reincarnation I was actually human until my 18th birthday I transformed into what I really am. So there have only been two of my kind that has ever lived in all of the realms. That would be my 18th reincarnation's dead mother Elizabeth and myself. With that knowledge I should only need to tell you what I am and that is a half-human half-vampire. 


End file.
